


The Lorax x Nightmare smut

by TunaNoodleSoup



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (insert there is another meme), ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, BegONE THOT, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), IDC IF YOU LIKE THE LORAX AND YOUR A CHILD, LMAO, M/M, NO CHILDREN HERE, NSWF, Never - Freeform, Never read this, Nightmare Fuel, No Plot/Plotless, Not Serious, Not for children, Or not, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, anyway, at all, be traumatixzed now if you rad it, but there will be more, crackfic, crackfix, dont know why ive done this, dont read this, i dont even know lmao, i reapeat, idk if its, instant regret lmaO, like its literal crack, literallly why did i write this, lmao someone asked for second chapter so thou shall recieve at some point, nightmaresans - Freeform, no beta we die like men, now be traumized lmao, this si so crack, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaNoodleSoup/pseuds/TunaNoodleSoup
Summary: they fuck lmaochildren be gone spray *sprits* be gone
Relationships: Lorax x Nightmare, Nightmare x Lorax, Nightmare x The Lorax, The Lorax x Nightmare, why did those two eer have to have a x between them0
Kudos: 3





	The Lorax x Nightmare smut

**Author's Note:**

> hi get traumatized

Nightmare was walking through the dark and gloomy atmosphere of the castle, the perfect mood for terrorizing anyone who happened across the land, but certainly not the mood for sex.   
  
But void damn did he want some right now. And by the same void, would he get some. But first, he needed to find his boyfriend. Or was he a long lost cousin, he wouldn’t know, but they were both tree spirits, he knew that much. Oh, and he also wanted sex. He also knew that. But he already knew that, and so did you.   
  
**“LORAXXXX IM THHIRSY! I WANT SOME FUCK!”** He called, knowing his booming voice had undoubtedly crossed the entire mansion, he cared not what his pupils thought of him. He wanted some tree spirit pussy and by damn he was not fucking his brother or himself to get it.  **“COME GVIE IT U LIL PPOOSY. I ANT UR LITTL EPOOSY.”**   
  
He heard a few resounding shouts from a few rooms ahead, and he knew that Lorox has heard him and his needs would soon be satisfied. Nothing could satisfy his news like the Lorxax.   
  
Soon, the pitter patter of misleadingly tiny feet reached his nonexistent ears, and then puffs of breath as, orange as a creature could be, The Lorax ran up to him. “Y-yes, ‘Mare? I, er, couldn’t hear you.”   
  
Nightmare simply smirked, slowly letting a tentacle draw a teasing stroke across where he knew Lorax’s hidden pussy was located. He had an asshole too but… far too small for his size to think about fitting without harming his datemate. He never wore clothe anway, fur counting enough they all supposed.   
  
“O-Ohh~ Nigh-Nightmare, I see what it is you meant now.” Lorax moaned, he could see his spin arching through his fur. “Shall we go to your room?”   
  
**“Of course my love~! I would hate to let anyone else see you like this…”** **  
** **  
** “Ohhhh Nightmare, so romantic.” Lorax cooed jokingly as he was gently carried by Nightmares tentacles. He pouted a bit when they entered the room, seeing as the tentacles were not loosening, he knew what was coming. Still, being held up in the air with his legs stretched out far as can be by slimy, wet appendages was not the best feeling. The sudden, returning motion of a tentacle across his furry vagina had him choking back moans with a gasp.    
  
Tears were already pricking the edge of his vision when a slimy hand touched his chin, drifting a finger lightly across it before bringing him into a lewd kiss. He could feel both of Nighmtares tongues on his own, and he greedily played with them. He could move nothing but his face, he could barely even bounce his own hips to meet Nightmares teasing tentacle.    
  
Nightmare studied him quietly, hands groping his furrry ass from behind. The sensativity of it made Lorox wet. He moaned out his mates name. “N-nightmareeee~”   
  
**“Yes?”** Nightmare asked, almost retorhically as his finger absently drew circles on his ass cheeks.   
  
“Stoop- teasing!” He huffed, relaxing a bit when Nightmare probed a finger at his pelvis, but did only that, before returning the same old damn tentacle. He grew frustrated. Nightmare was patient once the prospect of his fuck was there, but Lorax was not.   
  
“WELL FRICK ME ALREADY YOU FEMALE DOG.” Lorax said around the forcible censoring he had been created with as a thing for children to watch. Certainly he hoped there were no children around now, that would be- his thoughts halted with a loud moon of pleasure as Nightmare swiped his erect blue dick across his slits. He didnt even realize when he had taken clothes off. Damn he was hot tho.   
  
DAMN THE DICK BEING INSERTED INTO HIM WAS HOTTER. “AHHAHADHSKJIHHHHHHHHHHHH NIGHTMARE GO DDAMN THAT FEEL GOODOOYOU FEELL SO GOODO” He screamed as Nightmare pounded into him, kissing him briefly before trailing his pair of tongue down his furry neck-beard.   
  
**“Your fur is so delicious sweety~y our stretch pussy is soooo tight but alo not and mmmmmmmm~”** Nightmare said sexually as he licked his long hairs.ohhh hed raher of those tongues down there, but any coherent thought was vilionelty ripped away when Nightmare finally hit the good spot. He, absently, uselessly tugged at the tentacles binding him, oh how he wished to put his own hands on him, but he could not. Turning him into a balbber mess of moans that had no conscious mind to bite hs lip to hide them for.   
  
Nightmare, grinning at how easily he could set hhis mate offf, continued pounding, the wet squelch of matted fur and goop meating and a resounding finger rubbing rapidly at his clit while he fukced him hard.    
  
Lorax screamed in surprised yes when he felt the cool wet presence of tentacle on his ass, slowly sliding through his hole, the goop working as its own lube as it pressed inside. His mouth opened in a second silent scream. It felt so good he coudlnt even make his vocal cords work. “HFSERSFC”    
  
Nightmare felt so nice at the tight heat enveloping both his dick and one lucky tentacle. Ohhh so nice. He needed to fuck more tight people. His mind amsot blurred as his pounds became quicker, beastlier s he tried to still aim for Loraxs good spot. But everything ws rather sloppy nwo.   
  
Lorax cried with each thrust, pleasure becoming a tight knot in his chest, a almost painful one. He wanted it out. “FUCK ME HARD PLAEEASEIM CLOOWSR”   
  
As he wished, Nightmare fucked even harder, his two tongues hanging out limply now as his tentacles barely held on.   
  
“IM CLOSEEEFRLNVC” **_I am too._ ** Nightmar entally agreeed **_  
_ **   
Nightmare smirked, harshly kissing his somewhat out-of-it fiance-boyfriend. He suddenly screamed/groaned loudly when Lorax suddenly tightened around him, obviously reaching climax as he heard him scream. The hot meat of his lover encased his ecto fully and it felt  _ wonderful. _ Dick pulsing in wonder as lOrax screamed “FOR THE TWEES.” though muffled by the sweetly harsh kiss, blue spit connected their mouths.   
  
Nightmare reache dhis climax after a few more pounds into his boyfriends juicy hole, the tightness and meat gripping him made it feel somuch good yes.  **“FOR THE TREEAAAAAAAAAAAAAANOICE.”** He screamed with the same vigor as Lorax was comfortably filled with, if he could see it, beautiful blue liquids. Blaoting his fluffy stomach up as if he werre prengnant. Oh it felt so good to be fulled. “”Ohhhhh nghtmaree yasss queeennn…!”   
  
Riding out his climax until he was left drained and satisfied, he let his tentacles slowly drop his boyfriend as he pulled out, a tentacle absently rubbing his stomach whie he began using a finger to clean some of the left overs off his wiggly dick from Lorax. It tasted nothing short of tree sap when he put it in his mouth, mmoaning a t the taste.   
  
  
Lorax whined pitfully as the tentacle soothed his stretched belly skin, he rested his slightly bruised arms from whee the tentacles had held him against the cold goo, it helped a lot. Too bad he was too sure to maneuver his legs up here too. Oh fuck that felt good sore thoooo. Ooho so goo sore. He giggled a little when nightmare put them on te bed they had fucked next too. Theyd clean up in the morning, undoubtedly. hopefully.   
  
“Mare…” He spoke quietly   
**  
** **“Yes, love?”** **  
**   
“I love yuou. You feel soO gooDevry time….”   
  
**“I lov you too love. Your furry pussy is th best.”  
  
** ****  
**  
** And then they fell assleep unaware of the camera that had been put in there prior, because the rest of nightmares gang was horny as fuck too and wanted some porn.

**Author's Note:**

> you btter be traumatized


End file.
